List of Elfen Lied Video Releases
This list of Elfen Lied Video Releases attempts to be as comprehensive as possible, so edits and additional information are welcomed. Emerging at the very end of the VHS era, no known VHS releases exist outside of Japan. The Elfen Lied anime has had several DVD releases since it began. Given its limited run on Japanese television, it is only through Video-On-Demand and DVD that most fans even knew of it prior to the emergence of services like YouTube (where, it should be noted, such postings are illegal, especially when there is a legitimate home video release). While the anime series is available on DVD throughout the world, the manga series has never been released in North America. Typically, the box and disc art featured on, and in the sets concentrates on the female cast members : Lucy, Yuka, Mayu with Wanta, Nana, Mariko and even Arakawa, Shirakawa, and Kisaragi. Decidedly little if any goes to the main male characters, Kouta and Kurama. The series is from time to time available on Netflix for streaming view, but is often taken down when the show is re-released on DVD or Blu-ray so as not to take money away from the license holders, such as when Netflix removed it from its listing in 2013 to correspond with Section21 Films releasing the 2-disc Blu-ray set in America. On December 19, 2012, a blu-ray box set was released in Japan. A Region 2 Box Set featuring new artwork and a double sided poster is due for release on the 26th January 2013. The set was released in the North American Region 1 on September 3, 2013. The Japanese release contained author interviews, episode synopses, and a new manga chapter created by Lynn Okamoto that follows the anime continuity. According to this article, 101 Films of the UK will release a special edition of the Elfen Lied Blu-Ray DVDs for Region B/2 in July of 2015. On June 16th, an announcement was made on 101 Films' Facebook page about its release, and the boxset is already listed as a pre-order on Amazon. Highlighted features of this edition include: all 13 Episodes of the anime, the OVA episode, textless opening and closing credits, character and production artwork, a 36-Page Booklet, and a metal tin case in which to store the discs and booklet. The Amazon UK listing is here. It is not currently known if Section21 Films in the United States will also release a collector's edition similar to that of the aforementioned UK version. Ratings Whilst it is commonplace that age ratings on video/VOD releases are ignored, it is important that the ratings for the anime series are noted so as to protect minors and sensitive audiences. Due to the subject matter and rating(s), viewer discretion is advised. * Japan: R-15 * US: TV-MA-VSL (2005, 2006, 2009 and 2011 release), TV-MA-VS (2013 release) * Canada: 18A (2005, 2006, 2009 and 2011 release), 14A (2013 release) * UK: 15 * Germany: 18 * New Zealand: R16 * Australia: MA-15 Gallery DSC02083.JPG DSC02084.JPG DSC02085.JPG DSC02086.JPG DSC02087.JPG DSC02089.JPG DSC02090.JPG DSC02091.JPG DSC02092.JPG DSC02094.JPG DSC02095.JPG DSC02097.JPG DSC02098.JPG DSC02099.JPG DSC02100.JPG DSC02101.JPG DSC02102.JPG elfenliedbox.jpg 20130904_010344_crop.jpg|Blu-Ray Disc Set 20130904_010451_crop.jpg|Blu-Ray Front and Back Panels IMAG0050.JPG|Front cover of the UK release by 101 Films, under their title 101 Anime IMAG0051.JPG|Back cover of the UK release by 101 Anime IMAG0052.JPG|The 101 Anime release has a folded section containing artwork IMAG0053.JPG|The DVD discs in the 101 Anime release Blu-Ray Menu 1.jpg|The menu for Disc 1 of the 2013 Region 1 Blu-Ray Release Category:Series Information Category:Anime Category:Merchandise Category:Article